


Stuck in a Cyclone

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: Amy and Bumper have a day long date at Coney Island. Meanwhile, Chloe helps Emily look for a gift for Shannon's baby shower.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for this story it was finally time to give Amy & Bumper a storyline. And that's the idea for the main plot came to mind. So, let's see how this turns out. I'd also like to thank my friend James Knepp for helping me think of a title for this story.
> 
> Set in early October 2024.

On October 5th, at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment, Amy was getting ready to head out the door when Beca and Chloe came downstairs.

"Where are you off to so early?" Beca asked.

"Bumper and I have a date at Coney Island." Amy said.

"Wow. I hope you two have fun." Chloe said.

"We plan to. What about you guys?" Amy asked.

"Well, I've got another day at work today." Beca said.

"And as for me, Emily needs my help picking out a baby shower gift for a friend. So I'm heading over to her place in a bit." Chloe said.

"Sounds like you two have a jam packed day planned as well." Amy said.

"Well, hopefully it won't take too long." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm off to work, so I will see you both tonight." Beca said.

"And I've got a whole day of fun waiting for me. Later." Amy said as she and Beca left.

After they left, Chloe grabbed her phone and called Emily.

"Hey, Chloe." Emily said, answering

"Hey, Emily. I was just calling to tell you that I'm leaving my apartment now and I will see you in a couple hours." Chloe said.

"Great. I'll be ready when you get here." Emily said.

"Later." Chloe said, hanging up before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Two hours later, Amy showed up at Bumper's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Amy. Come on in." Bumper said as Amy did so.

"So, you ready for our day of fun?" Amy asked.

"You betcha. I'm especially looking forward to riding The Cyclone." Bumper said.

"Ah, the most famous roller coaster at Coney Island." Amy added.

"I haven't been to Coney Island since not long after I moved here." Bumper said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. But I'm looking forward to heading back again." Bumper said.

"It'll be a lot of fun. As for me, I read once that Coney Island is famous for their hot dogs, so I'm looking forward to trying one." Amy said.

"Mmm, now you just made me crave one." Bumper said.

"They are delicious. So, shall we go get a cab?" Amy asked.

"I'd prefer taking the subway." Bumper said.

"Well, let's get going." Amy said as she and Bumper exited his apartment.

"Coney Island, here we come!" Bumper said, excited.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Emily and Benji's apartment, Chloe knocked on the door and Benji went to answer it.

"Hey, Chloe." Benji said.

"Hey, Benji. Is Emily ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. She'll be ready in a little bit." Benji said.

"So, what's up for you today?" Chloe asked.

"Emily and I just recently bought a new wagon and I'm taking Russell to the park so we can try it out." Benji said.

"That sounds so cool. I hope you two have a fun time." Chloe said.

"Yeah, we definitely should. He loves going to the park." Benji said as Emily came into the living room.

"Hey, Chloe." Emily said.

"Hey, Emily. Are you ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. Just let me grab my purse and then we can go." Emily said as she did so.

"Before you guys take off, you want to see the wagon we got Russell?" Benji asked.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Follow me. We keep it right here in the garage." Benji said as Chloe followed him. Emily and Benji's apartment complex had a storage garage for each one of the residents. Benji opened up their garage and showed them the new red wagon they got Russell.

"Is that it?" Chloe asked, noticing the wagon.

"Yep. Just bought it a few days ago and I think Russell's going to love it." Benji said.

"I don't doubt it. Well, I hope you two have fun." Chloe said.

"Oh, we should." Benji said before Emily and Russell showed up.

"Okay, Chloe; I'm ready anytime." Emily said.

"Alright, we should be back in a couple hours." Chloe said.

"You two have a great day at the park. Let me know how it works out with the wagon." Emily said, giving both Russell and Benji a goodbye kiss.

"Will do. See you later, ladies." Benji said.

"Bye, Benji." Chloe said as she and Emily got into Chloe's car.


	2. Chapter 2

At Coney Island…

"And we have arrived!" Amy said, excited.

"So, what should we do first?" Bumper asked.

"Well, we could take a nice walk on the beach behind the park." Amy suggested.

"That sounds like a nice idea. Though I am hoping that later we could ride The Cyclone." Bumper said.

"I think that can definitely be arranged. We'll get on that roller coaster sometime after lunch. But for now, let's go for a walk on the beach." Amy said.

"Sounds good to me." Bumper said.

* * *

As they were walking on the beach...

"I wonder if we could draw in the sand here." Bumper thought.

"I don't think so. Besides, this sand is too dirty." Amy said.

"Okay, you got a point there." Bumper said.

"So, did you hear the Trebles are going to be in town for Thanksgiving?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jesse has a few of them being groomsmen for that double wedding I've been hearing about." Bumper said.

"Yeah. We're all looking forward to that day. Chloe was telling me that the reason the double wedding was booked for Thanksgiving Weekend was because it'd be easier for their parents to make the trip up here." Amy explained.

"I can definitely see that." Bumper said.

"You don't suppose anyone would try to swim in that water, would you?" Amy asked.

"In October? I doubt it. It's WAY too cold this time of year for swimming." Bumper said.

"Well, yeah; unless this water was indoors." Amy jokingly said.

"(chuckles) Well, how about next time we look for an indoor pool." Bumper suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Amy said as they continued walking along the beach.

* * *

At about lunchtime, Amy and Bumper found a hot dog stand where they each ordered footlongs, fries, and a drink.

Amy put mustard and relish on her footlong, but Bumper ate his footlong plain.

"No condiments?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I like my hot dogs plain." Bumper explained.

"I never would've guessed." Amy said.

As they continued to eat their lunch, Bumper looked up at the Cyclone and started to wonder…

"Do you think we should've gone on the Cyclone before lunch?" Bumper asked.

"Nah. Besides, it's a two hour wait in line." Amy said.

"Well, now that you mention it, that was a long line that we saw." Bumper realized.

"Yeah. But no worries, we'll get in line as soon as we're done eating." Amy said.

As they continued eating their lunch, they could hear the sound of passengers on the Cyclone in the background. And just as they finished their footlongs, Bumper started to get really excited about riding that famous roller coaster.

"Well, now that we finished our lunch, let's head for the Cyclone." Bumper suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Cyclone, here we come!" Amy said as the two got in line for the roller coaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon, Chloe and Emily went shopping at a local Target.

"Thanks again for coming shopping with me, Chloe." Emily said.

"It's no problem. Though I am curious as to why you waited this long to pick out a gift." Chloe said.

"I got the invitation a week ago, and Benji and I spent all our recent downtime planning Russell's birthday party." Emily explained.

"Ah, I get it." Chloe said.

"Yeah, hard to believe Russell's already two years old." Emily said.

"Time sure flies, doesn't it." Chloe said.

"Sure does." Emily agreed.

"So, how do you know Shannon?" Chloe asked.

"Remember when I told you about my friend Garrett from high school?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"Well, it turns out Shannon is actually Garrett's wife." Emily said.

"No way! That's awesome. And this proves that even people with autism can be happily married." Chloe said.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for them. They definitely seem like a happy couple." Emily said.

"And I for one am I glad you got to reunite with him." Chloe said.

"I'm just glad that Shannon and Benji are okay with me and Garrett being friends. Especially since we have a history together." Emily said.

"Very well said. Though I am curious as to why you never told us about him when we were at Barden." Chloe said.

"We started to lose touch when we got accepted into different colleges." Emily said.

"That must be rough." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Especially since I did everything to try to make it so he didn't feel all alone in high school." Emily added.

"You did all that you could, Emily. I would've done the same thing." Chloe said.

"I don't doubt it." Emily said as the two approached a section full of baby clothes and accessories.

"So, do you know if Shannon's having a boy or girl?" Chloe asked.

"It's a girl." Emily said.

"Alright, well there's a whole section full of stuff here. You're bound to find something good." Chloe said.

"Yeah, though I think I have one idea in mind." Emily said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"I want to get Shannon a baby blanket. One that I think her daughter will definitely like." Emily said.

"Well, have a look around. There's got to be one that'll work." Chloe said.

The two spent the next three minutes looking at baby blankets until they found one that they both agreed on.

"I think this one will definitely work." Emily said.

"Me too." Chloe agreed.

"Let's go ring it up." Emily said as the two headed for the checkout.

"So, do you think Shannon would be okay if I tagged along with you for the baby shower?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I'll call her and find out." Emily said, dialing Shannon's number on her phone.

"Hey, Emily." Shannon said, answering.

"Hey, Shannon. I want to ask you something." Emily said.

"Okay." Shannon said.

"Would it be alright if I brought a friend with me to the baby shower next week?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Oh, and while I got you on the phone, I want to talk to you about something." Shannon said.

"Okay." Emily said.

"Garrett has a job interview at a local diner tomorrow and I really want it to work out. This is the eighth place he's applied to. Out of the first seven, he got interviews for four of them, but he never got in. And now I really want him to get this job. Not just because he deserves to have a job, but I have to start maternity leave in three weeks." Shannon explained.

"Okay, just calm down. You're right about one thing; he does deserve this job." Emily said.

"Well, if he gets the job, he's hoping they don't make him fry cook. He'd be much more comfortable waiting tables." Shannon explained.

"I totally get it. Anyway, wish him good luck for me and I'll see you next week at the baby shower." Emily said.

"Will do, Emily. Later." Shannon said, hanging up.

"Great news, Chloe; Shannon said you can come to the baby shower." Emily said.

"Yay! It'll be great to meet her." Chloe said as the two approached the cash register and paid.

"Okay. I have my gift picked out, let's head home." Emily said as the two exited the store.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Coney Island, Amy and Bumper made it to the front of the line for The Cyclone.

"Well, it was a long wait in line, but we finally made it." Bumper said as the two took their seats in the ride.

"Alright, here we go." Amy said as the ride started.

About a minute in...

"Uh, why are we slowing down?" Bumper asked.

"I don't know." Amy said as the ride comes to an unexpected stop.

"Folks, we apologize for this mishap. Just give us a few minutes to figure out the problem. And as for the folks in line, this ride is closed until further notice. Sorry." The ride instructor said as the other guest groaned before leaving.

"Well, this is so not how I wanted things to turn out." Bumper said.

"Relax, Bumper; give them a few minutes. They'll figure out the problem and we'll be off this ride in no time." Amy said, confident.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment, Chloe came home.

"I'm home." Chloe said, coming in the door.

"Hey, how'd it go today?" Beca asked.

"Awesome. Emily told me so much while we were out today. And get this, remember when she brought up her old high school friend, Garrett?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"Well, it turns out the baby shower is for his wife, Shannon." Chloe recapped.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. And it gets better; Emily asked Shannon if I could come to the baby shower too. And guess what: SHE SAID YES!" Chloe added.

"Oh my god; Chloe, that is wonderful!" Beca said.

"Thank you. I'm really excited to meet her." Chloe said.

"I'll bet." Beca said.

"Now I just got to remember to pick out a gift myself." Chloe said.

"You didn't get one while you were out with Emily?" Beca asked.

"No. I didn't know I was invited until after we got in line to pay for her gift." Chloe explained.

"Well, when is the baby shower?" Beca asked.

"Next week." Chloe said.

"Well, think of it this way; you've got time." Beca said.

* * *

Back at Coney Island…

"Okay, so it's been an hour now since we've been stuck on this roller coaster. And I am starting to get very nervous." Bumper said.

"Well, we may have been stuck here awhile, but I just thought of an idea that we could've done 45 minutes ago." Amy said.

"And that is?" Bumper said.

"I'll get my phone out and we can take a roller coaster selfie." Amy said.

"Now there's an idea. Let's do it." Bumper said.

Amy got her phone out and took the selfie and posted it to her Facebook with the caption "Me and Bumper stuck on The Cyclone."

After the selfie was posted, "Folks, we have just fixed the problem and we're going to get this ride back up and running shortly." The ride operator said as the roller coaster eventually started to move again.


	5. Chapter 5

After Amy and Bumper got off The Cyclone, they both immediately went to look for a bathroom because of how long they were on the ride.

"Well, that was the longest I've ever been on a roller coaster." Bumper said.

"Yeah. I never expected that to happen. But now that we're off the ride, I'm so posting that selfie I took of us." Amy said as she went on her Facebook profile and uploaded the pic.

"You know, I just thought of one more thing we could do before we leave today." Bumper said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"I could try to win you a stuffed animal." Bumper suggested.

"I'm down with that." Amy said.

"Great. Let's do it." Bumper said as the two went over to a carnival game.

The game involved throwing a baseball at wooden bottles and knocking them down. Bumper was successful and won Amy a panda.

When they were ready to call it a night...

"I can't wait to show this panda to Beca and Chloe." Amy said carrying the stuffed animal Bumper won her.

"So, would you say this was a great day, today?" Bumper asked.

"Definitely. We should come back again sometime." Amy said.

"Yeah. Though we'll have to wait til next spring since this park's season is almost over for the year." Bumper pointed out.

"What do you say catch the subway and head home." Amy suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Bumper said before they both did so.

* * *

Back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment later that evening, Amy came home around 8pm.

"I'm home." Amy said.

"Hey, you've been gone quite a while." Chloe said, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe the day Bumper and I had today." Amy said.

"So, how was Coney Island?" Chloe asked.

"I take it you didn't see the selfie I posted earlier today." Amy thought.

"Was that the one you took on The Cyclone today?" Chloe asked.

"That's the one." Amy said.

"Wow, were you scared when you two got stuck on that ride?" Chloe asked.

"Not really. But if we were on that ride all night, I would've been." Amy said.

"I'll bet." Chloe said.

"So, where's Beca?" Amy asked.

"She and Jesse went to a movie tonight." Chloe said.

"I see. Well, I hope they come back soon so I can tell Beca about my day." Amy said.

"She left an hour ago, so it'll be a while." Chloe said as Amy joiner her on the couch.

"So, aside from that incident on the roller coaster, the hot dogs we had were delicious." Amy recapped.

"Really?" Chloe asked, curious.

"Yeah. Though much to my surprise, Bumper opted to have his hot dog plain." Amy added.

"Wow; All the good hot dog toppings and Bumper likes his plain?" Chloe asked, surprised. "I hope you at least had something good."

"Yeah, I had mine with mustard and relish." Amy said.

"That sounds good. I like mine with just mustard." Chloe said.

"Ah, okay. Well, while we wait for Beca to get back, you want to watch Law & Order: SVU?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Chloe said, grabbing the remote to turn on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was not part of the story, but I knew a bit needed to be added in for when Amy made it home from Coney Island. Also, it is unknown right now if Law & Order: SVU will still be on the air when we get to October 2024 in real time, but mentioning that show is a shout-out to an upcoming crossover. I'll explain the details in the author's notes of the final chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since we have a chapter devoted to Shannon's baby shower, it's only fitting that we introduce her mother, Natasha in this chapter.

One week later at about 5pm, Emily and Chloe were at Garrett and Shannon's apartment for Shannon's baby shower.

"Great baby shower, Shannon." Emily said.

"Thanks, Emily. It means so much that you were able to come." Shannon said.

"Hey, it's no problem. Oh, by the way, this is my friend Chloe." Emily said, introducing her.

"Nice to meet you, Chloe." Shannon said, prompting a handshake.

"You too, Shannon." Chloe said, accepting the handshake.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Shannon asked.

"We both went to college together. And when we were in college, we were both part of an acapella group called The Barden Bellas." Emily explained.

"Really?" Shannon asked.

"It's true. It's quite a long story actually, but I won't get into the details." Chloe said.

"Well, how about later you two can sing something for us all." Shannon suggested.

"Sure. But in the meantime, maybe you could introduce us to your friends." Emily suggested.

"Okay. Right this way." Shannon said, motioning for Emily and Chloe to follow her.

The two Bellas followed Shannon to the kitchen where five young females were making conversation together.

"Okay, Emily, Chloe, these are some of my colleagues from NYU. This is Tammy, Laura, Kristen, Nicole, and Brittany." Shannon said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you all." Emily said as they all noticed Shannon rubbing her pregnant belly.

"So, did you find out if Garrett got that job at the diner?" Emily asked Shannon.

"He got a phone call back three days ago saying that he got the job." Shannon said.

"That's awesome. I should give him a call congratulating him later." Emily said.

"I am so proud he got this job before my maternity leave starts." Shannon said.

"Where is Garrett right now?" Emily asked.

"He and his dad decided to go bowling tonight." Shannon said.

"Nice. I remember from a few times when he and I hung out together in high school how much he actually loves going bowling." Emily said.

"You don't say." Shannon said.

"It's true. He and I have a lot of great memories from high school." Emily said before Shannon noticed her mother's hand placed gently on her shoulder.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling? Do you need to sit down at all?" Natasha asked, making sure her daughter wasn't feeling tired.

"I'm fine, Mom." Shannon assured her. "Oh, Mom, I'd like you to meet Emily and Chloe."

"Wait, are you the Emily that Garrett knows?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Emily confirmed.

"It's so nice to meet you. My son-in-law told me all about you. Needless to say, it feels great that he was able to make a friend like you." Natasha said to Emily.

"Well, thank you. I will admit that when we grew apart after high school I thought it was over for good. But I'm glad we found each other again." Emily said.

"So, is your mom in town for the baby shower?" Chloe asked Shannon.

"Actually, she and my dad live in Bristol. Which is not too far from here." Shannon explained.

"Only about a half hour drive. But it's still convenient so her father and I can come up and visit every once in a while." Natasha added.

"I can definitely see that." Emily said.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I am ready to open gifts. So, let's go ahead and join the others in the living room." Shannon suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Chloe said as they all followed Shannon to the living room.

"Okay, everyone. I see you've all had a chance to mingle. So, my mom came up with these games that we'll play in a little bit. But first, I thought it'd be a good idea to get to the gifts." Shannon said.

One by one, Shannon opened the gifts from her mom and each one of her colleagues. Among those gifts were little girl clothes, some with unicorns on them and plenty of outfits with ruffles. A few packages had pacifiers and some had stuffed bears, bunnies, and ducks. Eventually, there were only two unopened gifts remaining.

"Alright, this next one is from Emily." Shannon said.

"I think you're daughter will really like it." Emily said before Shannon proceeded to open the gift.

"It's a baby blanket." Shannon said.

"I hope she'll like the color pink." Emily said.

"I'm sure she will. In fact, I think you picked out of a good one here." Shannon said, admiring the baby blanket.

"I'm glad you think so." Emily said as Shannon folded up the blanket before moving on to the last gift.

"Alright, this last one is from Chloe." Shannon said, before proceeding to open the gift.

"I hope she'll like it." Chloe said.

"Oh, it's a cute onesie. Thank you, Chloe. I think this'll definitely look great on Lucy. Thank you all for the amazing gifts." Shannon said.

"Alright, everyone. Now that we've gotten to the gifts, let's get to the games." Natasha said.

They all played one game that involved unscrambling words that were baby related. Some of the words were tricky at first, but at least a few guests were able to unscramble every word quickly. After that game ended, all the guests played a few rounds of bingo as a chance to unwind for a bit. It was something that was much easier to play and everyone had a fun time. Chloe couldn't stick around for bingo because she had a longer drive home than the rest of the guests, but Emily stayed with the others. Once all the remaining guests played three full games of bingo, many of them decided to call it a night. After all of the guests left, Shannon went through the card box in the living room and opened all of the cards that her friends sent her. And when she opened Emily's card, she saw something inside she did not expect…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that one thing in Emily's card that Shannon didn't expect? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Beca, Chloe, and Amy's apartment later that evening, Chloe came home to find Beca sitting on the couch watching TV.

"I'm home." Chloe said.

"Hey, how'd the baby shower go?" Beca asked.

"It was awesome! Shannon definitely liked the onesie I got for her daughter. And not only that, but some of her friends seem nice too." Chloe explained as she set her purse down and then joined Beca on the couch.

"That's good. So, anyway, I heard back today regarding some of the double wedding invites we mailed out a few weeks ago." Beca said.

"And?" Chloe asked.

"Everyone invited is really looking forward to the big day." Beca said.

"That's great news!" Chloe said.

"Yeah! And it gets better: Remember how I invited my friend Sarah?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Well, she's coming to the double wedding too!" Beca said, excited.

"Yay! That's awesome!" Chloe said.

"Yeah, and not only that, but I told her about how I'm planning a day of Black Friday shopping with her and she's already on board." Beca said.

"Wow! That's amazing. I take it you're very excited to see her?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, you have no idea." Beca said.

"So, where's Amy?" Chloe asked.

"She and Bumper went apple picking today. And then when it got dark, they went to that bar he works at for a drink." Beca explained.

"Well, I'm hope she's not too late getting home." Chloe said before Amy came in the door.

"Hey, guys." Amy said.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were getting back. I was just about to text you." Beca said.

"Bumper and I had a great time at that apple orchard today. Though it was hard to find some good ripe ones. Fortunately, Bumper and I did pick out a couple of good ones. And since I felt that coming home with only two apples would make the experience a disaster, I stopped by the supermarket on the way home and picked up a bag of Red Delicious apples." Amy said.

"Ooh, I love Red Delicious. I'll have one right now if you don't mind." Chloe said.

"Knock yourself out." Amy said as she opened the bag of Red Delicious apples and then gave one to Chloe.

The crunch of those Red Delicious apples Chloe loved so much was worth the work to be done picking them. Somehow, picking a fresh apple around this time of year made them taste better.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Emily and Benji's apartment, they were just about to go to bed when they heard a knock at the door.

"Who could be knocking at the door at 10:00 at night?" Benji asked.

"I'll go find out." Emily said, putting on her robe and slippers before doing so.

She opened the front door to find it was..."Shannon?" Emily asked, surprised to see her.

"Hey, Emily." Shannon said.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" Emily asked.

"I wanted to thank you personally for that big check you wrote me." Shannon said.

"It's no problem." Emily said.

"Just one thing, though…" Shannon said.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"Where did you come up with that kind of money?" Shannon asked, curious.

"Come on in. It's a long story and I know you'll want to hear it." Emily said, motioning for Shannon to join her on the couch.

"Okay, so you remember how I told you about how Chloe and I met when we were Bellas?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Shannon said, nodding.

"Well, six years ago, us Bellas were on a USO Tour. While we were on the tour, it turned out one of the Bellas, who calls herself 'Fat Amy' had a father who turned out to be a mobster. Anyway, while we were in France, Amy's father kidnapped most of us Bellas and held us hostage on his yacht. After he went to jail, Amy acquired $180 million. So, us Bellas decided to split the money ten different ways. And to this day, we still have some money left in each one of our shares." Emily explained.

"Wow! If I knew you had that kind of money all along, I wouldn't have been freaking out about Garrett getting a job." Shannon thought.

"Either way, just be grateful that he has a job now. Especially since you start maternity leave soon." Emily said.

"Oh, yeah; I am grateful for that." Shannon said.

"And just think, that $5,000 check I wrote you should go a long way regarding buying Lucy plenty of toys." Emily said.

"Indeed it will. Well, it's getting late, I should probably head back home before Garrett starts to wonder where I've been." Shannon said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Alright, but just call or text me if you need anything, okay?" Emily said, walking Shannon out.

"Will do. Good night, Emily." Shannon said.

"Good night, Shannon." Emily said, closing the door behind her.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. This ended up being a chapter more than I planned. The final incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 5 will actually start going up this coming January. Meanwhile, next story I got coming up is a crossover which is also a collaboration with Myfanstory and actingup1976. The crossover will feature Pitch Perfect and a fandom that I have little to no knowledge about. So, keep a heads up for that.


End file.
